Existing literature indicates that a large proportion of children suffer from severe head pain. The present proposal is devoted to the assessment and treatment of childhood headache. The main study of this proposal consists of four distinct parts: (a) A detailed pretreatment evaluation of approximately 26 child migraine and 26 child muscle-contraction headache sufferers. (b) The performance of two controlled evaluations of the treatment effectiveness of biofeedback for these childhood headache sufferers. The migraineurs will be assigned either to temperature biofeedback or headache monitoring; the muscle-contraction sufferers will be assigned either to EMG biofeedback or headache monitoring. (c) A replication of treatment effects which will be accomplished by administering the respective biofeedback treatments to the headache monitoring patients who do not improve with that treatment. (d) One year prospective followup of all subjects in which a controlled experimental investigation of two maintenance strategies will be conducted. Information gathered during the pre-treatment evaluation will be analyzed to identify possible predictors of treatment response. A secondary study will compare the information obtained from the child headache sufferers during the pre-treatment evaluation to information obtained from (a) a matched sample of headache-free peer controls, (b) a sample of adult headache sufferers, and (c) a sample of adult headache-free controls (the latter 2 samples are presently being collected by the investigators). Existing laboratory space, resources, and equipment, made available by grant NS-15235 to the present applicants, will, in large part, support the carrying out of the proposal.